


In Your Eyes

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 810，有车，r18且g，谨慎入内





	1. 【0】

这位以太学者似乎总是十分忙碌。  
他陷入了自己的思绪中，而我是他路过某家酒馆的老板——亦或者某个教堂窗格后的神父，无所谓的。他只有需要的时候才会来找我，这便足够了，我将收获一个足够有趣的灵魂作为报偿。  
每当他出现在雪原中，这个年轻的精灵便坐在那张柔软的躺椅上，背对着我。有些时候他只是沉思，任由周遭的暴风雪裹挟着他的发梢，却无法在那里挂上哪怕一片冰霜。更稀有的时候，他会讲些什么：这可算是这儿唯一的声音了。

“我杀死了我的爱人。”  
这倒是很有意思。在他良久的沉默后，我觉得应该做出点什么行动来继续这场对话。  
“这可不是你的罪名。”  
“那么这一切都是我的妄想么？”  
他的声音听起来有些奇妙地平静，还带着种让我厌恶的笃定和清醒。  
“你不会把这些事情说出去的。所以姑且让我放松一下也无妨。”  
我不置可否，继续维持着自己绝对的沉默。  
“从哪里开始呢……就从我重拾他踪迹的那一天说起吧。”  
“当我从那片雪原中带回他时，就已预料到了这一切的终局。可哪怕那是我的幻觉，我也无法忍受他再次离我而去。”  
“我们相拥，做爱，然后我亲手将刀刃送入他的胸膛。”


	2. 【1】

直到性爱的过程进入后半，盖里克才逐渐意识到自己身下的人究竟是谁。

在那些漫长的夜晚，努德内曾经陪着他在用实验台充当的酒桌边聊天，直到这位以通宵研究著称的学者不胜酒力。他伏倒在自己的桌边，用含混的声音勉强应了盖里克几句后，便无法自控地陷入了梦境。盖里克将他抱到自己的床铺上，而他毫无防备地将脸颊贴在战士的胸口。  
“努德内那家伙？清醒到让人觉得无趣吧。”  
盖里克已经忘了自己是从谁的口中听来的这句话。它似乎得到了广泛的承认，但他却从不觉得如此。白发的精灵俯下身去跪在床边，用手指拨开对方浅棕色的发丝，隔着眼睑按上那双澄澈的瞳。他的手指一路向下，直到隔着宽松的袍子，感受到那颗鲜活心脏的跳动。  
那悦耳的声音震颤着他的骨髓，令盖里克几乎失去理智。他凑过身去吻上那双唇，手掌于对方胸口收紧，力道大的几乎要捏断对方的肋骨，让那漂亮而稳健的声音染上不规则的风声。  
然后他看到苍翠的池水中倒映着自己血红的双瞳。

他应当是落荒而逃了。  
盖里克在自己模糊的记忆中摸索着，将那些破碎的片段打捞出来。他的头现在仍旧痛得像是要裂开，龙啸惊雷似的在他脑海里碾来碾去，势要把他所有的理智都打成碎片扔下落魔崖。  
他想要起身捂住自己的脑袋，最好能用自己碾碎过龙族头颅的手掐碎自己的头盖骨。可努德内先他一步将指尖贴上了太阳穴的位置，带着凉意的以太迅速抚平了神经末梢，也将带着不甘的吼叫声压制在海平面下。  
现在盖里克终于能喘口气了。他的性器依旧没在对方体内，随着人的动作忠诚地传来快感。战士迷茫地低下头去试图寻找这种陌生感觉的来源，映入眼帘的却首先是一具遍布着青紫的身躯。  
这次他飞速地认清了现下的状况。比梗在喉咙中的道歉更先一步滚落的是泪水，颤抖着的手迟迟不敢触碰对方的肌肤，倒是努德内轻声叹息着拥住了他。  
“别哭。”  
他们的心脏隔着双倍的骨肉共鸣，盖里克觉得脑子里刚刚消停了片刻的声音又喧嚣了起来。努德内并不在意地将他的头按在自己颈侧，而他在那里嗅到了新鲜的血液的味道——那是一个仍在向外涌出献血的齿印。  
盖里克虔诚地亲吻着伤口，温柔而小心地捞起对方的腰。他不敢想象那张脸上的表情：他听得清努德内自以为掩盖得当的闷哼，也感受得到肢体的僵硬。但学者很快放松下来，用那双带着魔力的手轻轻拍打他的后背。  
他们不是第一次做爱，盖里克喃喃着道歉的短句，声音却随着情欲的攀升转化成了晦涩的龙语。努德内扶着他的脸，和重新长出尖锐犬齿的人接吻，泪水顺着脸庞混入口腔，冲淡了铁锈的味道。盖里克的唇依旧是柔软的，洁净的脸侧却攀上和发色同样纯白的鳞片。  
「杀了我。」  
他似乎在哭，又像是在吼叫。龙在自己的伴侣体内高潮，它似乎感受到什么，挣扎着松开了对方的手，凝视着那里的青紫，难以自控地尖啸起来。  
“别哭。”  
努德内又说了一次，用手遮上那双血红的眼睛。


End file.
